remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Cavern
Strange Cavern is the fourth dungeon that Knights will encounter on their journey. It is located in the center of Greenville and is available for players level 28 to 37. Map Skalaris *Diamond Guardsman *Spade Guardsman *Clover Guardsman *Mini-boss: Captain Diamond Guardsman *Mini-boss: Captain Spade Guardsman *Mini-boss: Captain Clover Guardsman *Boss: Queen of Hearts Quests *Collect Necklace of Heart Queen *Collect the guard's weapons Strategy Strange Cavern is split into 4 segments: the path to the first contaminated fruit cellar (Diamond Guardsman Skalari and 2 Captain Diamond Guardsman mini-bosses along the way), the path to the second contaminated fruit cellar (Spade Guardsman and Captain Spade Guardsman mini-boss at the end), the passage to the entrance of the Queen of Heart Grove (Clover Guardsman and Captain Clover Guardsman mini-boss), and the Queen of Heart Grove area itself (one of each Skalari mob, and the Queen of Hearts boss). Take each bunch of mobs carefully and patiently. Activate buffs before starting each segment. Have Striker and Crasher class(es) attack first, with Heavy Launcher, Dual Gunner, or Elementalist classes attacking once the aggro is onto the Striker(s) or Crasher(s). Priests will balance combat and healing in case of emergency, especially on Hard Mode. When players reach the Queen of Heart Grove, the best way to approach clearing the area is to take each mini-boss one at a time, rest, then attack the Queen of Hearts at full force. Once the Queen of Hearts goes down, take the boss chest and make your way out of of the Queen of Heart Grove area to return to Greenville Solo Strategy Striker - 'Evasion is your friend. That cannot be stressed enough. Always be sure you have the Evasion buff active. If you have Adrenaline at this point, that can also be useful against mini-bosses and the boss itself. '''Crasher - ' Take on the mobs in small groups. Perfect Defense and Punish can be useful when in danger. Carry MP Potions! '''Dual Gunner - '''Keep your distance when it comes to the mini-bosses. Use flinch-based and slowing attacks to prevent taking too much damage. '''Heavy Launcher - '''Focus on keeping the enemy stalled as much as possible. Use of Polar Pulsator and Storm Caller are the most common used skills at this point. Like Crasher, be sure to carry MP Potions. '''Priest - Keep your HP high. Rejuvenate, Mass Healing, and HP drain skills. If you have Arch Ward, use that as a diversion. Elementalist '''- Varies by build. Ice Spikes will be your most reliable skill in means of stalling the enemy. Energy Screen will limit the damage taken, but that can also serve risky if you don't have Brilliance/MP Potions to keep your MP up. Speed Run Strategy Strange Cavern has only one step: '''Defeat the Queen of Hearts. Because of this, players have been known to farm this dungeon for mar, and level 30 gear, and have constructed ways to bypass every segment and finish the dungeon on Very Hard Mode. Be sure to stock a few HP potions and Speed potions (optional). Simply run along the edge of the pathway past each group of mobs, ignoring any form of battle. Once you reach the Queen of Heart Grove area, lose any aggro that you may have without bringing on any further aggro in the area itself. Finally, lure the Queen of Hearts away from the other mobs in the area. This part is easy with ranged classes, but Strikers and Crashers can make use of Freezing Kick or Hands and Feet and Extreme Hammer as a ranged attack. However, doing so may bring mobs surrounding the Queen of Hearts to you as well. Once the Queen of Hearts is defeated, quickly take the boss treasure and run out of the cave! Comments Category:Dungeons Category:Place